If Paths Crossed
by Goosey0527smt
Summary: What if Darry had to travel south of Tulsa to the small town of Bixby? When he shows up to fix a roof from a natural disaster what might he find in Bixby? Could his path cross with someone he once knew? And how will the other Curtis members respond to Darry's travel? A short spin off of The New Curtis Family series. Same characters crossed over with some new but familiar characters
1. Chapter 1

This is a what if story…. It's a spin-off of the New Curtis Family series. If you haven't read it, you still might be able to follow this story. I have pulled together my two favorite S.E. Hinton books, The Outsiders and Tex. That is why it is under the category of cross over. I did some research and I couldn't find when in the book Tex is supposed to take place, in the movie it takes place in the early 80's but not so sure if S.E. Hinton mentions the timeframe. But hey this is fanfiction so I guess anything can happen right? I hope you enjoy and especially for those that have been waiting for a sequel for What Happens Now? The New Curtis Family.

I don't own any rights to any of The Outsider characters or any of the Tex characters! All rights belong strictly to the wonderful and amazing S. ! The only characters that I can claim as my own are Sara and Beth (Elizabeth)

If Paths Crossed

Chapter 1

As the Curtis Family sat down for their dinner that night everyone was kind of lost in their own thoughts. Sodapop looked from one sibling to the next wondering what cat had gotten everyone's tongue. He figured that his little brother and sister were not over their fight from yesterday. Which Soda just shook his head at as he recalled the situation. Sara had gotten mad at Pony because he told her that she had wasted enough water running through the sprinkler. When Sara wouldn't listen to his request, he turned the shut off valve to the faucet outside. This in turn made Sara mad because she didn't know where or how to turn the valve back on. So Sara then went inside and laid her wet body down on Pony's side of the bed, drenching the sheets and pillows. When Soda entered the house that afternoon he was welcomed home to a full blown shouting match. It must have been the fifth one that week and Soda was about at his wits ends with it all. He had tried to warn Darry that leaving Ponyboy home with Sara over the summer months might not be the best of ideas, but would Darry listen to him? Of course not, and now all summer all he and everyone else had dealt with is having Ponyboy and Sara at each other's throat. And if it's not Ponyboy and Sara, it's Darry and Ponyboy, or worse Sara and Darry. And of course Sodapop was always in the middle trying to take sides. Soda was afraid that the family was starting to come unraveled at the seams and he didn't know how much more he could take of it. His gazed moved from the younger two to the oldest. As Soda studied his big brother he realized there was something bugging Darry. He watched his big brother kind of push his potato salad around his plate and picked at the pork chops that were a bit on the well done side. That wasn't like Darry in the least! Darry never left food uneaten on his plate. Was he sick Soda thought? Or could he know something bad that the rest of them didn't know? Was Mrs. Roberts coming by soon? Just as Sodapop was gonna bring up the topic, Darry had caught Soda's stare and beat him to the punch.

"Is there something wrong Sodapop?" Darry asked in his gruff voice. Sodapop contemplated for a second what he was gonna say. Was this the time and place to bring it up or should he keep his trap shut and wait until they were alone. But when Darry raised his right eye brow as if questioning again, Soda knew he needed to come up with something.

"Ummm…. No, not really. It's just that everyone's kind of quiet tonight." Darry looked around the table and noticed the long faces on both Sara and Ponyboy's face.

"Yeah, it kind of is, isn't it?" When neither Ponyboy nor Sara looked up to see Soda or Darry, Darry thought he best ask what's up with them. "What's up with you two? I thought you worked out the fight from yesterday? Did something happen again today?" When he didn't have a response he spoke with his parental voice on. "I mean what I said yesterday about your behaviors lately." It was then that Darry caught Sara flashing Ponyboy one of her evil facial expressions. "Sara!"

Sara slammed down her fork so that it caught everyone's attention. "It's his fault Darry!" Darry had lost track on how many times this summer Sara has started her defense with _it's his fault Darry._ Darry slowly swiped his napkin at the sweat that was starting to appear on his brow. He wasn't in the mood for this tonight. It has been a long day in the heat that he didn't have the energy to deal with his over dramatic sister tonight.

"What's he done now, Sara?" He looked back and forth between the two youngest Curtis members. Neither one looked really too eager to explain what was bothering them.

"Ponyboy was teasing me this afternoon!" Darry let out a long sigh. The question was when isn't Ponyboy or any of the gang teasing her these days? Something had happened to Sara over the summer that he couldn't explain but she has somehow become an easy target to tease these days. She was able to dish it out to others, but when the tables were turned she couldn't stand it, not even one ounce. It was constant tattling with her lately. He remembers a few months ago wishing she would grow up a bit, but sitting here tonight he actually wished he could bring back the younger sister he had months ago.

"Pony?" Darry had no energy for this tonight, so he was hoping that Ponyboy would just confess to what he was teasing her about and get it over with. When nothing but a cricket grin spread across his face Darry knew it wasn't gonna be as easy as he hoped. "Pony?" He asked more sternly.

"What?" Pony said trying to hold back a laugh.

"See Darry? See? He's still laughing at me." Sara shouted as she jumped out of her seat and pointed towards her brother. Sodapop reached across the table and gently laid his hand on her shoulder to get her to take her seat again.

"Ponyboy, I'm tired and I don't want to be dealing with this right now. So just spit it out."

"She's overacting Darry. I only stated the truth." Ponyboy started to get up from the table when Darry slammed his fist down hard on the table. "Damn it, Ponyboy! Sit your ass back down. I'll be the judge if she's overacting or not!" Pony was caught off guard, but he had been doing these little things lately. Everyone had noticed how much Pony had been testing Darry and even Soda this summer. Trying to see how much he can get away with. Well, trying to leave the table when Darry was talking with him wasn't going to fly, and Soda could clearly tell what his little brother was trying to do. But by the thud of Darry's fist hitting the table, they all knew that Darry wasn't going to except this from him. Pony pushed it a little further though and didn't sit his ass down when Darry said so. Instead he stood, straight and tall, ready to take on Darry. It was now the battle of the wills right here at their kitchen table. When Pony didn't back down, Darry firmly spoke his name. "Pony!"

"I had to tell her like ten times today to put her clothes away and she started bragging about summer vacation being over soon, and that I wouldn't be able to boss her around anymore." Pony stopped short as if that was it. Darry knew better though, there was always more than just that with these two. So he waited thirty seconds or so to see if Pony was going to elaborate on it more, and when he didn't Darry asked for more.

"And?"

"And she just kept saying, you can't boss me around anymore, so I told her that she might want to stop with the bragging, because after she starts school with Mrs. Thompson, she is gonna wished that we were still on summer vacation and that I was still bossing her around." Darry automatically started to shake his head in disbelief at his younger brother. Because he knew that this was going to get a reaction out of his little sister, and it did.

"Sodapop you lied to me! You said she was a nice old lady, and Pony said she is a wicked teacher! That she'll make me stand in the corner for hours at time if she catches me talking to my friends during class! He also said that she'll take the ruler to my hand if I don't do my homework! I'm not going to school and you can't make me!" Sara flew out of her seat and the next thing that was heard, which was becoming common noise in their house these past few months, was the loud slam of her bedroom door.

"Really? C'mon Ponyboy?" Sodapop was now jumping in with his two cents worth. "That happened once. Once!" He repeated and scowled at his brother, "Like ten years ago and you know that Timmy Wilkinson deserved it. We all know he deserved it. Jeez Pony." Sodapop gave his little brother a disappointed look and started gathering up the dishes from the table. The good thing about Pony is even though he is getting a little big for his britches, Sodapop still can give him that look, and just that look alone usually makes Ponyboy remorseful of his actions.

"Pony, I get it. I do. God knows she has drove me crazy this summer, but you've gotta use that head of yours. You're a smart kid, but sometimes you need to think before speaking to her. She's still recovering from a few months ago. Yes, she gets annoying at times, but you're older and you need to be wiser about what you say. We don't need her being scared of going to school. Remember the clinginess, and the nightmares, and her not eating because she got lost at your meet?" Pony gave a slight nod and remembering those days and knew then that he was wrong and what he had said to her. "We don't need that with school. After you wash the dishes I want you to go apologize and tell her that you just said those things because you were annoyed with her. Tell her the truth, Pony." Pony was now irritated for he had dish duty all last week because he came home late with Dally and Johnny last week. He was about ready to debate the dishes further with Darry…

"I did the dishes all last week Dar." He whined.

"And you'll do them all this week too little buddy."

"C'mon Dar?! I said I'd apologize. Why does she get off Scott free?"

Darry kindly handed his dishes to Pony and gave him a tender pat on the shoulder. As he started to walk away towards his chair he leaned into Pony's ear and spoke again. "And Ponyboy, the next time Sara's bugging you, remember who's older, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, but took the plate from his brother and moved towards the sink where Sodapop was filling it with suds. As Ponyboy scrapped the plates in the trash Sodapop decided he would offer his brother some comfort.

"Don't worry Pon, I'll help you out. Hand me those plates." Pony gave Sodapop a slight smile of gratitude and finished gathering up plates from the table. He moved in beside Soda giving him a little nudge to move over. Soda playfully splashed some suds at his little brother. The two went on like that for a few minutes until both boys were covered in water and suds. The only thing that made them stop was Darry's hollering.

"Sodapop." Soda gave one more splash at Pony before answering his big brother.

"What?"

"Come in here for a minute." Darry commanded.

"I can hear you from here." Sodapop replied being his typical smart ass.

"I'm not hollering to you, so come here." Soda picked up the dish towel and wiped his hands then right before he set it down he whipped Pony with it in the butt.

"Hey, what was that for?" Pony screamed.

"For teasing my baby sister!" Soda laughed and tossed the towel on the opposite counter so that Pony didn't have time for retaliation. Soda couldn't resist the smirk that he was wearing as he exited the room. He knew that he had won this round with his little brother, but he also knew that it wasn't truly over. Pony would get him back, when he least expected it too.

"What's so funny?" Darry asked as Soda leaned against the wall waiting for whatever Darry needed from him.

"Oh, let's just say that I just dished out a little of Pony's own medicine. What do you need?" Darry motioned for Soda to take a seat on the couch. This dishearten Soda's mood a little, for Darry had that serious look on his face again that he was wearing during dinner. Soda couldn't help to wonder what was nagging at him. Soda had the whole couch to himself, but he took his usually spot on the arm of the couch. Once he was comfortable he placed his hands on his legs and ran them up and down a few times drying off any water that might be left from the dishes. "What's going on Dar? And don't even say nothing because I don't believe you. You were wearing this look through dinner, barely touching your meal, and now you're wearing that look again, so just lay it on me."

Darry rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes in hopes that his head would clear but he felt better just knowing that he could confide in his brother. "So, you know that storm that swept through here last week?"

"How could anyone forget?" Soda said half-jokingly.

"Well, it tore half of the roof off of the Bixby's high school."

"And?" Soda kind of thought he knew what was coming, but needed to hear it from his brother first.

"And, Mr. Day's wife is originally from Bixby so she has strong ties to the area." Darry pulled his eyes off of his feet and up to Sodapop's, when Soda didn't say anything Darry continued. "And so Mr. Day wants to send a crew down there to volunteer our time to fix the roof for them."

"Volunteer? You mean not get paid?" Soda confirmed.

"Well, here's the thing, he'll pay for our room and board, and partial pay for me and Jerry."

"Partial pay? We can't afford that." Soda shouted a little louder than Darry wanted.

"SHH! Keep your voice down Soda! I don't want the kids to hear."

"No way, Dar." Soda inched up a bit on the arm on the couch to get closer to Darry. "This is a bad idea. I mean to keep Ponyboy home with Sara. They're gonna kill each other. And if you're only getting partial pay we can't afford for me to miss work too. Plus how long would you be gone for?"

Darry nodded in agreement, but then defended his case. "You're right about Pony and Sara. I'm actually looking forward to school starting next week just so maybe we can get some normalcy back. It'll be good for them to have a break from each other for most of the day."

"How long Darry?" Soda asked again.

"Mr. Day thinks we could get it done in about a week."

"A week? A whole week? Are you crazy? With school starting next week?" Soda was now standing practically in front of Darry now. He appreciated Darry discussing this with him first, but c'mon the week of school, what bad timing.

"They need us to start as soon as we can so that the kids in Bixby can start school too." Darry ran his hand through his hair and noticed that Ponyboy was coming in from dish duty. As he approached he could tell that Darry and Soda were discussing something important.

"What's going on?" He asked moving towards the couch.

"Nothing." The two older Curtis brothers said in unison.

"Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny." Pony said with sarcasm.

"When did you start getting so mouthy?" Darry shot back at his younger brother.

"When you stopped telling me the truth about things." Now this situation had the opportunity to get out of control but Soda stepped in as usually.

"Jesus, Ponyboy, knock it off. Darry and I were just discussing something for next week. But I don't think it's gonna happen, is it Darry?" Sodapop was hoping that this would discourage Darry's decision. When Darry didn't respond, Soda just shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Darry was gonna take the job. He also couldn't believe that he would be in charge on the first week of school. How the hell was he gonna survive?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Mace, you're gonna need to pick up some hay for the horses, they're running low." Mason McCormick gave his younger brother a sideways glance and just continued practicing his jump shot. "Did you hear me Mace?

"Yeah Tex, I heard you." Mason said while swishing another shot. Tex continued to lean against the fence as he watched his older brother continued to practice his foul shots. After watching three or four swishes in a row, Tex decided to probe again about the hay for the horses.

"So when do ya think you can pick some up?" Mason was frustrated by Tex's continuous badgering.

"I'll put it on my to do list Tex."

"We only have three bales left. Can you go tomorrow?" Tex hounded. Mason was quickly losing patience with his young brother.

"Yeah Tex. I'll squeeze it in between helping out with the schools' roof, working, bringing Beth shopping, working out, and cooking dinner. Where do you want me to fit it in there?" Tex pushed his straw cowboy hat down further over his eyes to shade out the bright Oklahoma sun along with Mason's death glares.

"How come you're bringing Beth shopping? I thought you said no to her the other night? If you're running into the city, I wanna come too." By this time Mason had stopped shooting and was just staring at Tex like he had completely lost his mind.

"Don't you ever listen to a word I say?"

"I listen." He mumbled. "You told her we couldn't afford anything so no reason to go and window shop. She'd have to make do with that she has." Mason walked over to the side of the house and turned on the side faucet and took a long cold drink from the hose. Once he was done he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and quickly shut off the water so not to waste what was left in the well. It had been a pretty dry summer, but the storm that ripped through last week did more damage than good for the people of Bixby Oklahoma.

As he wrapped up the hose and mounted it back onto the house he couldn't resist but scold Tex for not doing it early. "Jeez Tex, how many times do I have to tell you to wrap this up after filling up those damn trough?"

Texas always hated it when Mason rode his ass for things that just didn't seem logical to Tex. "Now why would I do that Mace? I've gotta water them at least three times a day in this heat. I'm not gonna waste my time wrapping it up when three hours later I've gotta do the same damn thing again." Mason knew that it didn't matter how many times he told his brother to do something, Texas was bound and determined to do the complete opposite.

"Just do it Tex." Mason said carrying in his most prize possession under his arm. He moved through the tiny kitchen and into their small living room like he was hunting for something in particular. While in the living room he could see the other four remaining rooms from just standing in the doorway. He looked into the two bedrooms on the left and found both empty. Their small bathroom was unoccupied and then finally looking to the right of the living room he found that room empty as well. By the time he had checked the small house over he heard Tex slamming the screen door behind him. "Hey, Tex, is Beth with you?" Mason soon heard a muffled response.

"Nope."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Mason turned around to find that Tex had stuck his head inside the freezer looking for some relief from the heat. He walked towards the freezer door and gave it a bang. "She better has not gone riding by her lonesome. " Mason marched back over to the door hollering through the screen, "Beth?"

"Relax, Mace. She's not riding, Rowdie's in the pasture with Negrito and Toyota. She's probably just out playing around." Mason turned with relief to hear that Beth wasn't riding Rowdie alone. He hated having to discipline her and Rowdie for the last time she rode off by herself without permission. It was hard for Mason to have to step into the parental role at the young age of seventeen. But while their Pop went off and work the Rodeo someone had to become the parent for the two. Mason could tell that both siblings hated him for it though. For when their Pop was around he let both of them get away with murder, and Mason couldn't stand it. They needed structure and discipline like he had. That's why he needed to practice longer and harder at his game. He needed to get out of Bixby, he needed to get freedom, and he needed a break away from his younger brother and sister. "Mace, she probably just ran over to the Collins' to say hi to Jaime or Mona."

"Did she tell you that was where she was going?"

Texas hesitated before answering. "No, but…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. She knows better than to run off without letting us know. Get in the truck. We're going to visit the Collins." Mason grabbed the keys off the kitchen table and the two headed out the door. Both climbed on up into their Pop's old ford pickup truck. Mason had turned the truck around and was heading down their long, dusty drive when Tex noticed a little girl coming across the field.

"Look Mace! I told you she was around." Texas shouted with glee.

"No, you told me she was probably at the Collins'." Mason slowed the truck and watched as his blonde hair, brown eyed eight year old sister bounced through an over grown field of alfalfa. Mace was still angry with Beth but he couldn't stop the half smile creeping up onto his lips at the sight of her in the field. Even though Mason was doing the best he could in the absence of their Pop, Beth was still turning out to be a pretty good kid. Sure, she tested him to the limits at time, but no more than Tex did in fact. Mason was thankful that Jaime Collins was the last of the Collings children because if there was a younger one, both Beth and Tex would be banned from associating with the Collins. Watching Beth run her fingers along the top of the alfalfa with the sunbeams of tiny bugs and dust around her made him think about his mother. For when Mason was a child about the age of Beth he remembered watching his Mother do the same thing while laughing and smiling. How fast things change. Look where his life was now he thought. As he continued to watch his laughing sister he knew he needed to snap himself out of his lonely memories and get back to reality. As he pulled himself to present day he heard Tex hollering to their sister. "Beth! You best get your ass over here. Mace is about to have a cow!"

"Hey, watch your mouth Tex!" Mason grabbed at his brother's faded olive t-shirt as a warning to watch his language. "That's just what we need is for her to start using that kind of language."

Tex loosened himself from Mason's grip and shot him a dirty look. "It's not like anyone else watches their language around her. So why the hell do I need too? Jesus, what's the difference in how I'm talking now and when you and Bob are together? Or even when Pop is home? He's constantly talking like he's still on the circuit with the boys!" Tex fumbled with the handle on their old truck for it was constantly getting stuck. After a few tries the door finally flung open. He jumped out and waved for his sister to come. Beth hurried her pace and started jogging towards the truck, while her shaggy blond hair waved in the breeze.

"Hey, are we going somewhere?" Beth was always excited at the chance to get off their property. She felt like it had been a very long summer with her two older brothers on their small farm. They had only heard from their Pop twice and it was starting to worry both her and Mace. Beth wished she could be more like her brother Tex, he never worries about anything. His spirit is so carefree and wild that she always wondered why her and Mason were so different from that of Tex.

"Just get in." Mason barked at the two." Beth exchanged a questioning look up to Tex who just pushed her towards the cab.

"You heard the man, get in." Tex mimicked. Beth pulled herself up in the cab of the truck and reluctantly moved over the bench seat towards her brother Mason. She knew right away that her big brother wasn't happy about something, and before she could even guess what it might be; Mace was starting in on her.

"You need to start telling people when you decide to take off." Mason scolded his little sister. Beth dipped her head down while taking in the scolding as if it was normal. "I thought you were in the house, I had no idea you were out in the fields. What were you doing out there anyways? Didn't you hear me and Tex talking about the rattler he noticed out by the fallen oak near the powelines yesterday?" He continued on with his rant. But once the truck started moving towards the road, Beth began to zone Mason out. He was giving the same ole same ole speech about not being old enough to just wander off and how's he supposed to keep her safe from those things if he doesn't know where she is? Once they were driving down the old paved road, Beth enjoyed the warm breeze and fresh air that was coming through the window. She hoped that the fresh breeze would soon take the wind out of her brother's sail. She just wanted to enjoy the fact that she was getting to go someplace other than being coupe up on their small parcel of land that her Pop managed to still own. "_White Lightning" by George Jones _was now playing on the radio and Beth was trying to focus on the music when she felt a bony elbow hit her left side. She looked up to see who or what caused the pain and when she caught a glimpse of Mason staring at her she knew that she had missed something. "I asked you a question."

As Beth pushed herself up a bit from sinking into the seat she tried to remember what Mason had asked. It wasn't until she heard the annoying laughter coming from Tex that made her flinch. "Lay off Mace. She wasn't doing any harm. She was just playing. It seems to me that's what you told her to do in the first place isn't it?" Beth couldn't resist the smile that was creeping on her lips. Tex was always coming to Beth's defense when Mace was coming down on her too hard. She really did love her big brother Tex. For he can sometimes pretend to be stone cold and tough on the outside, but deep down he was super sweet, kind and caring. How's it possible to be tough and stone cold and love horses the way that he does she wondered? Beth knew who the true Tex was. She also knew who the true Mace was but for some reason he was harder to get than Tex. For Mason McCormick wasn't just a typical seventeen year old, he was superman of Bixby, Oklahoma. Everyone loved Mason, and he could do no wrong in the eyes of everyone living in their small town. He was in the top ten of his class, he was handsome in his own kind of way, he would give the shirt off his back to anyone that needed it, and most of all he was the school's top athlete. Mason devoted himself to the game of basketball. When he was ten years old a college scout noticed him playing in a pick-up game with a bunch of teenagers and he told Mason that he had potential of being someone someday. Mason has never forgotten that. He has eaten, drank and slept basketball from that moment on. Basketball was Mason life, no doubts about it. He lived and breathed it every moment of his day. Beth knew deep down that Mason loved her, and cared for her, but she also knew that it wouldn't be long before Mason left them behind in the dust for his main passion. For the college scouts have already been knocking down their door and their mailbox and their phone with their inquiries for Mason to come and play for them next year. Tex just let it roll off his shoulders, he kind of liked being in Mason's shadow. Because with all the attention that was on Mace it only meant that Texas got to get away with so much more than he already did. But Beth looked at things very differently than Tex. Even though Mason annoyed her, and bossed her around and told her what she could and couldn't do didn't mean that she didn't love him. She loved him lots. Ever since she can remember he has been the only person that has consistently looked after her and taken care of her. Yeah sure, Pop comes and goes, but it's usually only for a few months here, a few months there, but not Mace. He's been there her whole life, almost every day of it to be exact. He has never left like her Mother did and like her Pop still does. Mason's the one that taught her how to read, and to write her name. He's the one that has taught her manners. He's the one that makes sure she has food in her belly, and makes sire she gets enough sleep at night. He's the one that makes sure she takes a bath, and has clean clothes to wear and put on. He's the one that taught her how to dribble a basketball, and how to shot it. Damn, she has a better jump shot than Tex does at fifteen. Without a doubt it has always been Mason. He's the one that tells her that she can be anything she wants to be when she gets older. Secretly she wants to be just like her big brother, but she wouldn't ever let him know that. Sure she loves Pop, but that just might be because he's her father. For when he's around he lets her run around wild and do whatever she pleases. He forgets the important things like a regular bedtime, or when she last ate. Yeah she likes it when he's home, but she also likes the foundation that Mason offers for her. A part of her likes having rules and routines. When she does she knows what's to come. But when Pop comes home there aren't any rules or routines. She never knows what to expect with him. She never knows when it might be time to eat, or what nights are tub nights, or when or where she is going to sleep. Their Pop likes to fly by the seat of his pants and that's fine but deep down Beth comes to grow old of that lifestyle. After a while she comes to crave Mason's ways of doing things. But now was one of those times that she wished it was Pop here and not Mason.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time Beth, why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

"Like Tex said you told me to go play. You didn't say I had to stay in the house. You just motioned to get out of your hair." Beth's voice was so low and soft that Tex could barely hear what she said, but Mace heard every word. As he drove down the road he found that he was calming down and his head was a bit clearer than it was back in the yard when he initially thought she was missing. He ran his hand through his thick black hair and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess I did tell you to just go play didn't I?" At this point he knew that he needed to let it go. "Just remember to tell someone next time." Beth shook her head in agreement and made a mental note to make sure she told either Tex or Mason where she was going to be next time.

"So where we going Mace?" Beth asked hoping that changing the subject would change the disposition of her older brother some.

Mason took his eyes off of the road for just a second and flashed his all American smile and spoke to both McCormick's. "You'll see!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darry watched on as Steve, Soda and Two-Bit just finished another round of poker. He had glanced up at the clock and knew that it was now or never to tell the family about the decision that he's made. Darry knew he needed to do it now, for Ponyboy had to be to work by five and Sodapop was heading out for a date with Sandy at six. So now was the time. He watched as Two-Bit picked up the pile of cards and got ready to shuffle them again for a new game.

"Two-Bit, Steve, out!" Darry motioned towards the door.

"What?" Steve asked. Darry just slowly nodded his head and pointed his thumb towards the door. "Really? You're kicking us out?"

"Yup, I am. Now get!" Darry turned his head towards the back of the house and yelled for his siblings. "Ponyboy? Sara?"

Steve pushed himself up off the couch and slapped Sodapop's knee as he stood up. "I can't believe you're letting Darry kick us out in this heat. Where's his humanity?" Sodapop couldn't resist the chuckle.

"Maybe the heat took it." Two-Bit joked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll show you some real humanity if you don't get outta here." Darry answered back. "You all can come back later."

"Soda, call me about tonight." Steve said while pulling a smoke outta his pocket.

"Will do." Soda yelled back. Darry watched as Two-Bit and Steve jumped into Old Bessy. They listened for the motor to start up and then Darry yelled again for his other two siblings.

"PonyBoy! Sara! Family meeting! Now!"

"So you're really doing this huh?" Soda asked while putting the deck of cards back in the box.

"I don't need you starting in on me about this Sodapop." Darry turned to yell again, but just as he started yelling Pony emerged from his room.

"I'm coming," He mumbled moving towards the living room. "Why are we having a family meeting?" Pony darted his eyes between Darry and Soda. But when neither said anything he flopped down beside Soda on the worn couch.

"Sara Marie!" Darry shouted as he started to move towards her bedroom. He had made it to just about the bathroom when Sara rushed out of her room towards him.

"Jeez Dar, I heard you the first time." Darry firmly placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke.

"Well, if you heard me the first time, than I shouldn't of had to come get you. Now should I?" Sara gave her big brother a lopsided smirk and shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I thought. Now go take a sit with your brothers. I have something I need to talk to you guys about." Darry still had his hand on Sara's shoulder but immediately felt it tensed up when he mentioned he had something to tell them. It seems like it doesn't take much these days to tense up his little sister. He raised his hand up off her shoulder and caressed it down the back of her hair. "Relax, it's not what ya thinkin'." Sara tried to force a smile but it just wouldn't come. He ushered her out to the living room and gave her a gentle push to sit down. She immediately rushed over and pushed herself in between Soda and Pony. Darry stood watching his siblings for a minute and when he couldn't decide to sit or stand he finally moved over to his chair and sat down. He knew he just needed to get this over and done with. "So, you guys are all well aware that I have been pretty busy with the storm that ripped through here last week." He paused and just got nods from the three other Curtis'. Darry started twirling his thumbs knowing he just needed to spit it out. "So Mr. Day's wife is from Bixby and the storm did a lot of damage to their high school there, and you guys already know that school starts in a few days." Darry stopped and swallowed and caught a glimpse of Pony. For Ponyboy was a smart kid, it didn't take much for him to catch onto things. And by the expression on his face Darrry knew that Pony knew what was to come next. But Sara was still too young to understand without things being spelled out for her so Darry knew that's what he needed to do. "So, he's taking a small team with him to Bixby for a week or so to help get the roof repaired enough so that they can start school." He was hoping that would be enough but he could still tell by the expression on Sara's face that she hadn't gotten it. "Mr. Day has asked me, Jerry and Roger to accompany him to Bixby for the week and get things back together enough so that the kids can start school without much delay."

"So what does this mean for us?" Pony asked with a bit of attitude in his tone.

Darry stretched his legs out in front of him and ran his hands up and down them a few times before answering. "Well Pony it means that I'm gonna be away for about a week. It also means that Sodapop will be in charge. And with you guys starting school here again it could be a bit hectic. So I need your cooperation with things. I also need you to keep yourselves out of trouble for a week."

"You're not gonna be here for my first day of first grade?" Sara's voice cracked as she looked up to her big brother with tears brimming in her sapphire eyes.

"No, Sara. I won't be here, but Soda will." Darry felt a little bad, but he knew that he was making the right choice. Sara looked away from Darry and over to Sodapop who was sitting quietly not really offering anything to the conversation. Mainly for two reasons, one was because he didn't know if he was up for this by himself, and two, well two that it just plain sucked! The whole thing just didn't sit well with Soda. He didn't want this responsibility. In the past Darry had only been away a few times, and it had only been for a day or two, not for a whole week. Not during a time where it seemed like the two of them did nothing but putt out fires between Pony and Sara. Not during a time when new routines and schedules were about ready to start up again. No, this just wasn't good timing Soda thought.

"I don't want you to go Darry. Can't Mr. Day take someone else with him? Why does it have to be you?" Sara asked with emotion in her voice.

"He could ask someone else, but he didn't. He asked me. And I think it's a good opportunity for us. It shows that Mr. Day appreciates my quality of work. He trusts me. I really think it's the right thing to do. It could open doors for me, I mean for us, in the future. Plus it's for a good cause. So the kids of Bixby can start school."

"I think you should go." Pony said without any hesitation. In his mind he figured that his life for the next week would be a lot easier without Darry around. He thought he would have it made with Soda in charge, and as far as Sara, heck he would only have to deal with her for a few hours a day here soon anyways. He's made it through the summer with her, what are a few more days he thought?

Darry on the other hand was a little taken back with Ponyboy's quick response. It made him wonder what was going on here. He expected a bit more whining and complaining from the group, but nothing yet from any of them. "Sara? Soda? What are ya thinking about this? You're both a bit quieter than I expected." Soda was looking at his sister and could read complete disappointment in her face. He realized how important it was for her to have all her family home and together on her first day of first grade. It was like a new start, for this time last year, their parents were around to see her off on her first day, but now it was just them. He understood what she was feeling, how could Darry not? "Soda?" Darry asked again.

"I guess if it's something you feel that you need to do, then we'll make do. We always find a way to manage don't we?" Sodapop wasn't thrilled by this, but he didn't know how else to change his brother's mind.

"Good. We can work out all the details later. I know you guys have plans for tonight, I just needed to sit down and talk with ya all before tomorrow night."

"That soon? You're leaving tomorrow night? What about shopping Darry? You promised me that we could go get a few new school clothes and things I need for the first grade. You promised Darry." Sara practically cried out.

"We'll go tomorrow afternoon when I get home from work. If not, Sodapop might be able to take you after work on Monday." Darry hoped this plan would work, for he did make a promise, and he hated having to break his promises, especially to Sara.

"But school starts on Tuesday Darry!" Sara was now starting to get worked up over this whole thing. Sodapop sensed her desperation and tried to calm her by slowly rubbing her back.

"I'm well aware of that Sara. We'll get it done, I promise." But it didn't seem like Darry was convincing his sister any. He noticed how she was practically climbing into Soda's lap looking for comforting. "Alright Sara?" Sara didn't move to make eye contact instead she just looked down at the worn out stained couch. It wasn't until Sodapop reached over and lifted her chin so that he was looking directly at her.

"Did you hear Darry? We'll get it done before Tuesday." When Sara just gave a silent nod, Soda knew he had to reiterate Darry's promise. "We promise Sara." Sara forced another fake smile and nodded again.

Ponyboy inched closer to the edge of the couch getting ready to leave. "So are you leaving tomorrow night or Sunday?"

"Sunday morning, right after Mr. Day's through with church. We hope to be back next Saturday night."

"Are you still dropping me off at work?" Pony asked getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, why don't you go get ready?" Pony could sense that Darry wasn't feeling quit right about this choice, but Pony really couldn't be anymore delighted by it. Yeah, deep down he could feel his sister's pain over it, but maybe he would talk with her later and try to convince her that it was gonna be a great week without Darry. He started walking towards the bathroom when he stop short of Darry and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it Dar. We'll be just fine." Darry shot Pony a goofy grin.

"Well, when you say it like that, how am I supposed to not worry?" Ponyboy threw a wave towards Darry and moved on towards the hall. But Darry's attention quickly moved over to that of Sara and Soda. When his eyes gazed on the two, Sara was pushing away to get up off the couch as well. She tossed her eyes away from Darry and started for her room. She quicken her pace as she approached Darry's chair, and right as she was about to pass, Darry grabbed ahold of her right forearm, stopping her. She slowly drew her eyes back up to his.

"Sara, there'll be other first day of schools."

"There's only one first day for first grade though Darry." She had him there, no doubt. God, how was this kid getting so smart he thought.

"It'll be fine. You can tell Soda, and Pony and even the whole gang about it." Darry tried coming up with quick solutions to make his sister feel better.

"I guess so, but what about you? You won't know how it went. What if Mrs. Tompson isn't as nice as you and Soda say she is?" She asked sadly.

"I'll call home, how's that? I'm sure there's a payphone at the hotel we're staying at."

"I guess that'll work. But you still won't be here to fix them if things go wrong." She said as she pulled away and headed for her room. After she was out of ear shot, Darry looked back over at Soda who just looked at him with a blank face. After looking at each other in silence for a minute or so, Soda finally spoke.

"It went better than I expected. At least she didn't have a complete meltdown. Maybe first grade will change that, huh?"

"I guess. I just hate that look of disappointment on her face." Darry leaned back in his chair and crossed his leg over his left knee.

"C'mon Dar. Really? I mean what did you expect? She's only been talking about starting the first grade for what, weeks now?"

Darry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jesus, Soda, are ya trying to make me feel worse than I already do about this or what?"

Sodapop sighed and slowly picked himself up off the couch. "No, that's not it. I just can't believe you're looking for sympathy about it, that's all."

"I'm not looking for damn sympathy Sodapop!" By this time Darry was now standing face to face with his brother. But that didn't bother Soda any.

"Then what are you looking for, Dar?"

"For some friggin' support, to start with." Darry was trying to stay calm but he could feel his voice raising.

"Was he holding a heater to your head Dar?" Darry stepped back and gave his brother a puzzled look.

"What did you say?" Darry questioned.

"A heater? Is Mr. Day forcing you to do this?"

"Have you lost your mind Soda?" When Soda just shook his head back and forth, Darry continued. "Of course he isn't forcing me to do it."

"Then there you go Big Brother." Soda patted Darry on his left bicep and moved to find Pony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth had climbed up onto Mr. Yates' corral fence as she watched a new little foal. She was beautiful. She was a light chestnut brown with white patches on each side of her and a white patch that looked like a half moon between her eyes. Beth was reaching her hand over the fence holding it out into the corral so that the foal could smell her scent and trust her enough to come closer. Beth just wanted to touch her. As she waited the foal kept playing games with Beth. She would get close and just when Beth thought she could reach out and touch her; the foal would prance away, but still swinging her neck around to spy to see if Beth was still there waiting. Beth smiled her sweet smile at the horse and continued to watch her prance around its mother. After playing this game for about ten minutes Beth folded her arms on the top rail of the corral and laid her head on her arms and watched the small beauty. Beth doesn't know how long she stayed there just content with the two horses before a voice behind her brought her back to her surroundings. "Can't get her to come huh?" Beth felt the weights change on the fence rails, but she knew that voice from anywhere, she didn't even need to look to see who was now standing beside her at the corral.

"Isn't she a beauty Tex?" Beth stuck out her hand again trying to get the foal to come again.

"She sure is." Tex stuck his hand out too, but it didn't take nearly as long for the foal to coming galloping over as it did with Beth earlier. Tex slowly opened his palm and before Beth knew it the foal was nuzzling Tex's hand. Beth was jealous. For her brother Tex just had a way with horses that she had never seen anyone else have before.

"How did ya get her to come? I've been here forever trying to get her to come over." Beth crossed her arms and pouted as she watched Tex interact with the foal. The foal continued to nuzzle at Tex's hands as if she was looking for something.

"It's magic little sister." Tex laughed as he caressed the foals neck and main. Beth was about to say something when another deep voice came up behind them.

"Magic my butt, how about carrots?" Beth swiveled around to see Mace approaching the corral. The little girl turned back toward Tex noticing the sliver of orange in his hand.

"You cheat!" She shouted to loud so that it spooked the foal gracing back towards its mother.

"Beth! You know better than to raise your voice around a foal." Mason warned in a soft but strong voice as he watched on as the foal weaved in an around its mother.

"It's not cheating; I like to call it bribing." Tex said fully smiling as he climbed under the fence to get even closer to the foal, though the protective mother that was in the corral didn't so much agree with Texas' presence in the there. She came bucking toward Tex, but Tex just held both hands up as if he was communicating with the mare and letting her know he was not a threat.

"C'mon Tex get outta there. Let the mare and the foal have their time together." Mace urged Tex to get out of the corral. But Tex didn't listen, he stood his ground. The mare's dark eyes stayed on Tex, but she gradually took steps closer and took a smell of Tex. Mason and Beth watched intently as the mare slowly approached and knocked its nose towards Texas' hand. When she couldn't find anything to eat in Tex's hand the mare let out a loud whine. Tex slowly raised his left hand and managed to rub the ear of the horse before backing away.

"How does he do that?" Beth asked Mason, who just shook his head in disbelief.

"Like I said, it's magic." Tex said laughing as he climbed back out of the corral.

"Uh huh." Mason said grabbing his brother into a headlock and laying a small knuckle rub on his golden blonde mop top. Mason and Texas shared a chuckle before Mason let Tex go.

"Let's get going. Mr. Yates and I loaded the hay up in the truck and now I need to swing by the school for a minute and see if Coach Jackson is hanging around."

"Just a few more minutes Mace?" Beth said still trying to get the foal to come her way. "Can't we stay just a little longer?"

"No we can't. Now let's go before it gets any later." Beth didn't obey her brother's orders and continue to watch the mare and her foal. Mason came up behind her and grabbed her around her tiny waist and swung her off the fence rail. "The horses will be here again next week. But if you don't start listening to me, I won't let you come and visit."

"Yeah well maybe Pop will be back home before then." Beth wished. "He'll let me come."

"I wouldn't count your chicken before they hatch there young lady." Beth wrinkled up her nose at Mace. She hated it when he would use those types of sayings on her. Tex could tell that Beth was discouraged about hearing that Mason didn't think their Pop would be back in time before school begins so he tried to get her mind off it.

"Hey, I'll race you to the truck. If I win, you have to muck out the stalls tomorrow, and if you win, I have to brush down Rowdie the next time you ride him." Tex could tell that Beth was considering his challenge, until she looked up at Mason who still had her under his arm.

"What do you think Mace?" She asked sweetly. Mason gave her a wink and then he started running with her in his arms holding her like he does his precious basketball. Beth start giggling as Mace juggled her up and down.

"Hey!" Tex laughed as he dashed off after the two. Even with the extra sixty pounds in his arms, Mace and Beth still beat Tex back to the truck.

"Ha, ha." Beth teased as Mace set her down and was leaning against the bed of the truck. Tex's was panting and hunched over with his hands on his knees.

"Now that's what I call cheating!" He managed to say through loud gulps of air. Beth was trying not to giggle but when Tex was scowling; Beth took a few steps back away from him, for he was starting to look like he was turning into one of his dangerous mood. Beth backed right into Mason. It was at that moment she was pinned between both brothers, where was she to escape? Tex marched towards her and right when they were face to face, Beth decided to dart around Mace but was stopped by his strong leg. She was in for it now. All Beth could do was squeeze her eyes shut and hope for the best. She felt sweaty fingers reach for her shoulders and then they worked their way down to her armpits where Tex started tickling. Beth opened her eyes and started giggling again.

"It's not my fault Tex. Stop, please Tex. It's Mason's fault." Beth begged. Tex picked up Beth like she was a sack of potatoes and threw her over his shoulder and tossed her into the bed of the truck with the bales of hay. Tex was gonna get ready to jump in the back with her when Mason shook his head no.

"Nope, not where we're going next. In the cab, both of you."

"Ahhhh." Beth moaned. But all Mace had to do was raise an eyebrow and Beth knew better to take it any further. Tex held his hand out so that she could jump down over the side of the truck. With his assistance Beth made it down and into the cab. Once Mace and Tex were settled they waved good bye to Mr. Yates who was watering down one of his Morgan's. As Mace slowly pulled out Beth watched out the window trying to catch one more glimpse of the mare and her foal. Once they were too far away Beth turned back around and watched the town of Bixby come into closer range. Mason drove them to Bixby High School where he needed to check in with Coach Jackson, who was Mace's basketball coach. Once Mason parked the truck he told Tex and Beth to stay in it and wait for him.

"I mean it. There looks like a lot of construction going on. I don't want you getting into anyone's hair."

"Yeah, alright Mace. We'll stay put." Just as Mason was jumping out of the truck Coach Jackson was coming out the front door of the school.

"Hello Mason. What brings you here so late?" Coach Jackson asked placing his hand on Mason's shoulder. Coach Jackson walked with Mason back towards the truck where he acknowledged both Tex and Beth. "Hi there Tex, Beth."

Both younger McCormick's said "hi" back and waved, but Mason was trying to move further away from the truck so to keep this conversation semi private. "I was just wondering if you heard anything from Indiana yet?" Mason asked in a low voice. Coach Jackson noticed the low voice and then followed Mason's glance back to the front of the truck.

"No, nothing yet Mason. But it's still early. I mean we haven't even started the school year yet."

Mason nodded as his thoughts were distracted by a loud thud they heard coming from the roof of the school. When both Mason and Coach Jackson looked up they saw a small team of roofers. "Hey Coach."

"Hey Charlie. How's it going up there?" Coach asked.

"Not too bad. I heard Priscilla Day's husband is sending his roofin' crew here on Sunday to help. Hopefully with their help we'll have this school open in just a few days from now. But we sure could use a few more volunteers."

"I'll be able to help out on Monday." Coach offered.

"Me too. I'll bring Tex along. Maybe we can be useful." Mason mentioned.

"That would be great. We'll add you to the list. Say seven clock?" Charlie clarified with the two. Mason let out a low whistle.

"That'll be fine for me, but I'll have to practically drag Tex out of bed that early."

"He might as well get used to it. He'll be doing it here before he knows it, five days a week for the next hundred and seventy five days." Coach joked with Mason. "You're a good kid, Mason McCormick." Coach offered Mason his hand to shake.

"Thanks Coach." Mace started moving back towards the cab when he turned and spoke again to his coach. "Just let me know if you hear anything won't ya Coach?"

"Sure thing Mason. Now have yourself a good night and we'll see you Monday morning." Coach Jackson waved and moved off to his station wagon. Mason hurried back to the truck where he flung open the cab to see Texas and Beth having a thumb war. When he slammed the door close it got the attention of the two.

"What's all this about Indiana Mace?" Tex asked with a grim look.

Mason started the engine and just tried to brush Tex off. "It's nothing, nothing at all." Mason put the truck in reverse and started the drive back to their house.

"Are you leaving Oklahoma?" Beth asked looking up at her brother with her big brown eyes filled with fear.

"It doesn't look like anytime soon Kiddo."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mace, what're we gonna do if Pop isn't back by Tuesday?" Beth asked as she watched her big brother grab a cup of coffee. Mason swished the coffee and watched on as it swirled around inside the cup. He didn't know how to answer this question because he didn't know himself. When her piercing eyes were still on him waiting for an answer he figured he'd give her the same one he always does when he doesn't have an answer.

"We'll figure it out. Stop worrying your head off about it. He did the same thing to us last year if you remember." He took a seat at their small table and fumbled with some recent mail.

"Yeah, but that was when Ms. Jenkins was alive and she would watch me. It's different this year. So what are we gonna do about school?" Beth asked quietly as she pushed her scrambled eggs around on her plate.

"School is school Beth. We'll know soon enough about it. And when we do we'll figure something out. Where's Tex at? His breakfast is getting cold."

"He's out feeding the horses. He said he'd be right in." Beth placed her fork down and studied Mason's expression. She wasn't buying his coolness. She knew deep down that he was just as worried about it as she was. The only McCormick that probably wasn't worrying was the one out with the horses. As if right on cue that said McCormick came crashing through the screen door.

"Morning." Mace greeted his brother.

"Hey Mace, you really need to ride Toyota soon. He's getting a bit restless out there." Tex splashed some cool water on his hands and face and called that clean enough. Beth watched as he grabbed a dish and started filling it up with eggs. He was barely sitting down when he added. "It's Saturaday, we should all go riding. We can throw together some sandwiches and ride out to Red River. What do you say?" This suggestion brought a big smile to Beth's face. She and the boys hadn't gone riding together since before summer started. Right after their Pop had left for Rodeo season.

"Oh, can we Mace?" Beth begged with excitement.

"You and Tex can go. I'm working at McGilly's this morning until closing." The smile that was playing on Beth's lips quickly disappeared at Mason's response. "You guys go. It'll help keep you two outta trouble while I'm working. I want you two staying off of the Perkin's property you hear me? I heard enough from him last week about you two out there packing down his fields. I don't need more headaches." Mason tossed a piece of mail towards Tex. "Here, this came for you yesterday." Mace had already taken a look at it knowing exactly what it was, because he got one just like it too. Tex looked surprised and grabbed the letter. Once he noticed the returned address label he fumbled with it while trying to unfold the darn thing. Once Mace had seen him scan it over he spoke again. "It looks like you have some tough teachers this year, Tex. That best mean behaving yourself this year. I can't keep bailing your butt out of every single stupid thing you and Johnny decide to do, you hear me?" Tex's couldn't help but control the smile dancing around his face. His deep dimples showing up at every corner. But Mason knew that smile and added, "I mean it Tex!"

"Hey man, no one asked you to show up every time I landed in the principal's office. You just take it upon yourself to do that. I don't ask you too!" Tex said angrily as he tossed the envelope and schedule back towards Mace.

"No, but someone needs to come and defend your stupidity. Or else we'll have more trouble on our hands that I can't handle!" Mason mocked. Beth continued to shuffle her eggs around as she listened to her two brothers go at it once again. And about silly stuff, Beth thought. She was well aware of all the stupid stunts that her brother and Johnny Collins had performed in just the last year alone. The latest was the two of them stealing a shopping cart from McGilly's to see who could send it flying faster down the hill by Baker's field. How Mace and Cole Collins got them two boys out of anything except for a little community service was beyond Beth.

"I don't need you defending my stupidity Mason." Tex rushed up and tossed his empty plate into the sink angry at Mason for always coming down on him for having a little fun here and there.

"It's your turn to do them dishes up Tex." Mason was just trying to get the last jab in like always. Tex just shot daggers at his big brother as he walked out of the kitchen. Mason let out a heavy sigh as he turned back to looking over his own schedule that lied on the red and white checker board table. As he scanned it, he noticed something jump out at him, period 2- senior study hall. When he was at school on Monday he would need to make a point in stopping in to talk with Mr. Giles the guidance counselor. If he could get period one study hall, than that would help solve the problem with what Beth was worrying about. Mace picked up his head and could sense the stress that his sister was feeling. "Hey, Bethy, look I think I just might of figured out our solution if Pop isn't back by Tuesday." Beth perked up and looked at Mason wide eyed.

"Yeah?"

"Yup. I'll look into it on Monday when I'm at school helping with the roof." Mace got up from his chair and dumped out the rest of his coffee and started for his room when Beth asked more questions.

"What am I going to do while you and Tex are helping out with the roof?"

Mason stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'll ask Bob if he can bring Jamie over."

Beth bounced up from her seat and placed her half eaten eggs in the trash and then laughed. "Tex won't want to go with you if he knows that Jamie will be here." Mason couldn't help but share the laugh with her. They both knew that Tex had it bad for Jamie Collins, and both knew that it probably would never pan out very good in the end. The oldest and youngest McCormick continued sharing a laugh and a genuine smile before they both heard Tex's bellowing voice. "Beth, if you're comin' ridin' with me you best get changed, or I'll leave without you." Beth rolled her eyes at Texas' threats. They all knew that Tex wouldn't leave her behind to fend for herself, but Beth didn't want to take any chances, she never knew with Tex, maybe he would with the mood he was now in.

"Jeez, Tex. The horses aren't going anywhere. Plus we haven't even made sandwiches or packed any supplies." Beth started to reach up and grab for the loaf of bread which only gave her three options. One being spam, another being baloney or lastly peanut butter and jelly. She turned to her older brother. "Mace, the next time you go shopping can you pick up something other than spam and baloney?"

Mason gave his sister a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, maybe when we win the lottery, but until then it's all we can afford." Beth curled up her nose, but knew that Mason wasn't lying to her. She reached for the peanut butter and shuffled miserably over to get the jelly from the fridge. "P and J, spam or baloney, Tex?"

"Would you two stop this shouting back and forth? One of you come to the other for Pete's sake. " Mason warned as he walked off to get ready for his shift at their local grocery store.

"Baloney, with mustard and cheese." Tex sauntered in from his room giving his older brother a gentle shove as he moved in passed him to help his sister with packing their lunch. He tossed his old satchel onto the counter motioning for Beth to start filling it up.

"Sorry Tex, there's no cheese." She tossed her sandwich into wax paper and rolled it up and hollered to Mace again. "How about some cheese, Mace? Can we get some ham and cheese?" Mason was in the bathroom tucking in his white collared shirt when he just let out a loud moan. Tex and Beth knew well enough what that particular moan meant. Beth's shoulders slouched and continued with packing some apples and raisins. Just as she was shoving the apples into the satchel a well groomed Mace appeared back in the kitchen grabbing for the truck keys. He reached across his sister and their eyes meet. Beth quietly said, "I'll take that as a no, then."

"Sorry Kiddo." He ruffled the back of her head and tried to smooth it over. "Maybe we'll get a check from Pop and then we can stock up on some items." Beth released a weak smiled and backed away from her brother to go get changed. As she moved passed Mace he grabbed for her arm. Beth stopped and looked up into her brother's brown eyes. He studied her for a few seconds and then spoke. "Have a good time with Tex and the horses."

"I will. Have a good day at work helping all the old ladies. Maybe you'll earn enough tips to buy us some ham and cheese?"

"Don't count on it." He watched as his sister slipped off to her room, when she was out of sight he turned to Texas. "You stay off of old man Perkin's property you hear? And make sure you keep an eye on Beth. She's getting a little too brave lately while riding Rowdie."

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't you need to be getting going? Mister I hate being late for anything." Tex grabbed for his cowboy hat when Mace grabbed Texas' arm with much more force than he had moments ago with Beth.

"I mean it Tex! We don't need to be inviting any unwanted visitors around here, especially where we haven't seen Pop since April." Texas' eyes laid on the grip that Mace had on him and when he tried shaking it off Mace spoke again. "It's been 5 months now, and the money is getting extremely low. You keep off the property and you keep a close eye on Beth, you got it?"

Tex saluted Mace. "I, I, Captain." Tex wiggled out of Mason's grasp but Mace didn't find it one bit funny.

"I'm glad everything's a joke to you Tex. It's nice to know that you never worry about anything. One of these days you will." When Tex just raised an eyebrow at his big brother, Mason gave the warning. "You just wait Tex, just wait until you're in charge of keeping food on the table for her and keeping this roof over her head, and keeping clothes, that don't smell like horses or are ripped and stained on her. I bet you won't be laughing then." Tex was hearing what his brother was saying but he wasn't really registering it all.

"Huh? Whatcha ya talkin' about Mace? Pop will be back. He promised this would be his last rodeo for a while."

Mason shook his head in disbelief and just waved off his brother. "Never mind." He tipped his head around the corner and saw Beth skipping towards them. "I'll see you guys around five or so. So you best be back by then."

"Bye Mace." Beth said jumping up to reach her cowgirl hat. Mason who stood at over six feet easily reached up and took it off the hook for her and placed it firmly on her head pushing it down over her eyes. She giggled as she pushed the hat up so she could see him.

"You be good, and listen to Tex. God help us, but he's in charge." Mason said opening the screen door. Beth slipped out in front of her brother and ran to the shackle of a barn that they used to house the horses in. Tex grabbed the satchel and followed out behind his sister, leaving Mason to close up behind him. As Tex sauntered over to meet up with Beth, Mason jumped into their old ford giving one more warning. "You two be safe." Tex didn't even turn around to make contact with his brother but just kept walking towards the barn and waved his hand good-bye. Mason took one last look at the back of Tex and Beth and started the engine up and slowly drove down their dusty dirt driveway.

Tex helped Beth saddle up Rowdie though she was doing a pretty good job at it herself. He was pretty impressed that his little sister was becoming so responsible with an animal like Rowdie. As he was pulling the stirrups through the memory of how Rowdie arrived at their place popped into his head. According to Mason, Rowdie was just a constellation prize for Beth, from Pop. Mason says that it was for skipping out on Beth's birthday and Christmas last year and that someone owed him money from some gambling debt and so the man gave Pop his horse instead of money. Pop knew that he was in deep with Beth for missing her birthday and Christmas so he settled for the horse. But what he wasn't taking into consideration was how the hell where they going to feed another horse? They barely could take care of the two they had. But Beth sure did love Rowdie. He could be a little testy around males, but for some reason he took right away to Beth and both Tex and Mason were glad about that. Tex was pulled out of his memory by the sound of Beth's voice. "Tex, do you think we can swing by Boulder Ridge?" Tex shook his head. "Please?" Beth asked again.

"Mace said we're to stay off of old man Perkin's land." Beth placed a pouty look on her face while Tex gave her a boost up onto Rowdie. Once she was sitting in the saddle and grabbing a hold of the reins Tex gave her a little slap on the leg. "You keep that pouty look on that face much longer and we'll just unsaddle these horses right now and go in and do them dishes up instead." Beth couldn't help her lips to turn upright again, for Tex was not one to scold or be firm, that was Mason's department. Beth loved how Tex was always the fun one out of her two brothers. He was always the one trying to make her laugh, and smile and to have fun, while Mason was firm and disciplined and always had a task and a focus on life. Beth was actually surprised that her brother wasn't going off to join the military for the way he ran his life and tried to run everyone else's he would fit right in with them. But Beth couldn't help to turn her frown back into a smile. She loved how Tex would tease with her, but there was this small part of her that wonder if he would ever follow through with his threats. "Now that's better." Tex turned Negrito and he exited the corral and Beth followed with Rowdie. Once Tex closed the latch to the gate he climbed back onto Negrito and flashed his sister his sliest grin. "I'll beat you to the power lines!"

"You're on!" Beth gave Rowdie a little tap with her heals and that got the horse galloping at a pretty good speed, but Rowdie was no match for Negrito and Tex.

"Good try Bethy. You keep practicing and just maybe in a year or five you might be able to beat me and Negrito here." Tex leaned over the horn of the saddle and gave Negrito a loving pat on his mane.

Beth slowed down Rowdie to a slow trot and pulled up to Tex and Negrito. The two horses fell in step which each and the two siblings sauntered on through the field. Beth was so happy to be here with Tex and the horses though her heart hurt a little with the lack of Mason. And it just wasn't that he had been absent a lot this summer with working for McGilly's, basketball,mowing lawns, helping any neighbor with their crops but that she felt there was something else pulling Mason away and she couldn't figure it out. The two moved along just taking in the scenery around them and enjoying the moment. But Tex knew his sister better than she knew herself. He could tell that something was bothering her so he finally broke the quite noise of the horses' hoofs on the dry Oklahoma earth. "Whatcha thinking about over there?"

"Oh, nothing really." Beth said with embarrassment.

"Oh, is that so?" Tex asked again. "Because you look pretty deep in thought to me." When Beth didn't respond and the two moved along towards the tree line. After a few more minutes of sauntering Beth couldn't hold her thoughts back any longer.

"Tex, do you remember hearing Coach Jackson and Mason talking yesterday?"

Tex could tell that Beth and Rowdie were slowing down so he pulled on the reins of Negrito who shook his head against it. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I think he wants to leave us for Indiana." Tex could hear the seriousness in his little sister's voice and he had to try to get her thoughts away from this idea, or else the rest of the afternoon would be too much of a downer for his liking.

Tex let out a loud humph. "Where'd you get a silly idea like that from?"

"I know what I heard Tex. I heard Mason ask Coach Jackson about Indiana." By this time Beth had slowed down Rowdie to a complete stop.

"He won't leave us, Beth." When he thought he saw Beth's eyes water up he needed to put an end to this and now. "Look at me Beth." Beth brought her head up and once her eyes meet that of Tex's he reaerated what he had just said. "He won't leave us." He tried to pull a smile to his face to show his baby sister that he knows what he's talking about. When Beth noticed his smile, she gave a weak smile back. "Good, now that's settled, I'm going to lead through Bailey's Peak. You stay right behind me, you hear? Make sure you have a tight grip on the reins. Don't give Rowdie any leeway. He'll want to wander off the trail. Got it?" Tex watched his sister tighten her grip on the reins and once he felt confident that she had good control the two moved into the small patch of trees. Beth always hated this part of the trip. The trees were so thick that it made a canopy and blocked out much of the sun. But it had to be at least 15 degrees cooler than in the fields. Tex knew that Beth hated this part too, because of the noises of other critters in the trees always made Rowdie a bit edgy and a little harder to control. So to help, Tex talked to Beth in a very low and soft voice, like he would speak to a spooked horse. Beth didn't do much talking back but listened very closely to every word Tex was saying. Every now and again Tex would ask her a question, just so that he could hear her voice. If her voice cracked at all, he knew just what to do. He had done it a few times before. He would dismount Negrito and walk along holding the reins on both horses. Guiding them through the small patch of what they called Bailey's Peak. But Tex knew that Beth wanted to conquer this fear and wanted to do it herself. So he continued to talk with her. He could tell that she was nervous but she was doing pretty well. He looked over his shoulder and he could tell by her posture that she wanted this part to be over. She was hunched forward too much, where her belly was almost touching the horn of the saddle. Her shoulders were tight and tensed and the expression on her face read totally fear. But all they had to do was cross the little babbling creek and over the knoll and they would enter the flat plains of the Harrison's property, where it was clear riding until they reached Red River. "You're doing good back there. It's just over the river bend." Tex couldn't help to laugh at himself, for it wasn't much of river bend, more like a 4 feet wide, shallow creek. Beth managed to let a smirk creep to her tight lips. "Just talk to Rowdie, Beth. Tell him it's going to be ok. He'll do just fine." Tex and Negrito crossed the creek no problem and once they were across he stopped Negrito so he could watch Rowdie and Beth. Tex couldn't hear what Beth was saying to Rowdie, but he could tell the horse was responding, though the first hoof that landed in the water, Rowdie quickly moved back. Beth's face started to go white with fear. "It's ok Beth. Just give him a gentle tap and he'll move across and keep talking to him." Tex watched as Beth moved her body as close to the horse's neck and was talking in his ears. She gave a little tap with her heal and Rowdie took another step into the water. "Good, tap him again, a little harder this time." Beth did as Tex commanded and soon Rowdie had Beth across that small creek.

"We did it Tex! We did it!" The pale faced little girl was no longer a pale faced little girl now that she was across the creek. She was nothing but smiles.

"You guys did great. Now just up over the knoll and it's smooth riding from here on out. Good job Rowdie." Beth pouted again and placed one hand on her hip while glaring at her big brother. He noticed the look and started laughing.

"What about me?" She whined.

Tex continued to laugh, "Good job to you too Beth. Now come on. Stop admiring yourself and let's get to the creek. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Beth shouted and shared the laugh with her brother. They made their way through Bailey's Peak and Beth was relieved to see clouds, sun, and miles and miles of just open fields. She passed a look at her brother and he knew exactly what that meant. They both gave their horses a click of the tongue and before they knew the horse were in a full trot across the open plains. The two younger McCormick raced across the field for less than a mile when they finally slowed the horses down to an easy trot. They chatted about all kinds of things enjoying each other's company until they finally reached Red Creek. The two kids dismounted and lead their horses to the creek so that they could drink some before letting them graze.

"Why don't you unpack our lunch and I'll tether the horses over here in the shade." Beth nodded and tossed over the reins to Rowdie. She watched her brother stroll off talking with the horses or to himself, which was normal for Tex either way. Beth opened the satchel and took out the sandwiches a thermos full of Kool aid and the apples she had packed. By the time Tex returned she had already bitten into her P and J. "Hey, eaten without me, I see how it is." The two jokes and teased while eating their lunch and watching mother nature around them. After they were done they sat on the banking and tossed rocks into the creek. But after about ten minutes of doing this Beth wanted more from the water so she reached down and took off her socks and boots. She rolled her capris up and moved into the cool water. She jumped around a little realizing how cool the water really was, but after she got adjusted to it, it felt really nice. She splashed around while Tex still sat on the bank watching his little sister enjoy herself. Their eyes meet and soon Beth was trying to convince her brother.

"Come in with me Tex!" She pleaded.

He flashed his sister a smile and waved her off. "Nah, I'm good. You have fun though." He watched his sister get braver and move further into the middle of the river picking up rocks from the red bedded bottom and tossing them so that they would make a good splash, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. He continued to laugh at her. "You better watch it little sister."

"Oh, come in please,Tex." She begged, but Tex just shook his head no and continued to flash his pearly whites at her. Beth continued to venture out further as the water now was above the bottom of her capris. Tex was watching as cautiously as a Momma bear watches over her cubs, when he noticed how wet the bottom of her pants were. It was at that moment he knew he needed to switch from bossy brother voice to his parental voice.

"Beth, that's far enough out. Come back towards the shore." When Beth turned her back on her brother, Tex's blood began to boil. "Beth, I know you hear me! You're out to far, come back towards the bank." Beth knew she was pushing it just by the tone that Tex was now using, but like any kid, she thought she knew what she was doing. Tex was peeving mad by this time. He reached for his boots and started to remove them when he yelled again. "Elizabeth Ann McCormick, if you make me come in there after you, you will regret it. I swear." And like any kid, when a parent or brother uses your full name then you know things were not going to end well for said child. Now if this was Mason demanding for her to return back to the bank she would have done it the second time he called her too, but this was Tex. He was the type of brother that would threaten but would enter the water and end up splashing her until she was a soaking rat. So instead of moving back towards the bank she moved further into the creek. "Elizabeth! Now! I'm not fooling around." But Beth didn't take a step back towards the banking she took more steps forward and it was just then her foot slipped on a slimy covered rock under the red clay bottom bed of the river and she soon realized that she was now being carried with the current down the river. Her hands were flaring, her legs were kicking, but it wasn't enough the current had caught her just right. She struggled to try to stand back up but she could get her feet under her. The fear starting to creep in her and Tex. Tex started to run down the side of the banking but he knew that it wouldn't be enough. He ran to Negrito and jumped on him but all he heard was his sister's voice.

"Tex!" She screamed in between gulps of river water. "Help!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Soda, you and Darry promised me." Sara pouted as she watched on as her brother folded laundry.

"It's not Monday yet is it?" He said tossing her a towel. Soda hoped that if he gave her something to do it would take that pouty look off her face.

"No." She answered softly as she fumbled with the towel that was just tossed her way.

"Alright then, now turn that frown around. If Darry doesn't take you this afternoon, then you and I'll go Monday after I'm outta work, alright?" When Sara just gave a little nod, Soda continued. "So what's on this list anyways?"

"Darry said that I need two new dresses and two new shirts. And then I need some pencils, crayons and a notebook."

"Well, I think we can manage that." Just at the time Soda was thinking he could handle that Ponyboy and Johnny came waltzing in through the screen door.

"What can we manage?" Pony asked tossing himself down into Darry's chair.

"School shopping, do you need anything?" Ponyboy's cheeks started to turn pink with embarrassment. What he really needed was a new pair of sneakers but he wouldn't dare ask for them. He would rather see his sister get some new dresses before he asked for sneakers. As he looked down at them he noticed a slight tear forming at the edge of the left sole and the black canvas. When Pony hadn't answered, Soda asked again. "Pony?"

"Maybe a new t-shirt or two?" He answered while trying to hide his cheeks.

"That's it? No school supplies?" Soda asked as he piled the folded clothes back into the wicker laundry basket.

"A few notebooks and some pens and pencils?"

Sodapop started walking towards the kitchen when he paused in front of his brother. "Are ya alright Pony? You look a little red in the cheeks. Did you get to much sun this afternoon or something?"

Pony threw out a fake laugh, trying to cover up his embarrassment of wanting new sneakers. "I'm fine. Like you said, musta just gotten too much sun." Johnny was looking at Pony like he had two heads, for him and Pony were locked away inside a cool, dark theater house for almost two hours. The only sun they saw was right when they left the movie theater to get into Two-Bit's car and when they walked into the house just now from that same car.

"There's some aloe in the bathroom." Soda's voice trailed as he moved into the kitchen and then to the hall.

"What's that all about?" Johnny asked taking a seat on the couch beside Sara.

Pony silently nodded towards Sara and shook his head. "Later." Johnny understood Pony's secret codes and let the conversation slip. The three youngest members of the Curtis gang sat quietly just all in their own thoughts. Ponyboy hadn't had time to talk with Sara yet about Darry's decision about leaving for Bixby, so he thought now would be alright. The only person in the room was Johnny, and anything that was said around him was always kept to himself. "So, Sara, are ya still mad at Darry?" Sara drew her eyes off of the pile of clothes that Sodapop left for her to take care of.

"Why does he have to go Pony? I just don't get it. I don't even think he's going to take me shopping like he said he would."

"I thought Soda just said he would take you?" Pony asked pulling himself to a sitting position.

"He did, but it's not the same." Sara whined.

Ponyboy let out a heavy sigh. "Sara, it'll be better if Soda takes you. Think of how much fun he'll make it. And think of what a chore Darry will make of it. It's a win-win with Soda compared to that of Darry."

"Are you mad at Darry?" Sara asked catching Ponyboy off guard.

"Why would you ask that?" Pony questioned, not sure where his little sister was going with this.

"Because you're too happy about this."

"To happy about what?" Soda repeated what he had just heard his sister asked his little brother.

"About Darry leaving." Sara informed.

Soda stayed silent for a few seconds. What he was really doing was trying to read his little brother. For Soda noticed yesterday when Darry was telling them the news that he did indeed take it a lot better than he had expected. He meant to ask his brother, but he was out late last night with Sandy and didn't want to wake him to talk about it then. Then this morning his little brother was still sleeping when he had to leave for work. So now was the perfect time to get some answers from him. "Yeah, Pony why so happy about this?" Soda instantly noticed Ponyboy tensing up.

"Umm, I just think it's a great opportunity for Darry, I mean if he's looking for a promotion or something along that lines, than this is good for him."

"And?" Soda still wasn't buying it so he figured he would press for more information. Meanwhile Sara and Johnny continued to listen in on the conversation wondering where this was going.

"You want the truth?" Pony questioned.

Soda slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, we don't lie to each other, right?" Pony dipped his head down so that he was no longer making eye contact with Soda or Sara. He thought of his words carefully and once he thought he had it right, he softly spoke. "I just think that Darry and I need some time apart from each other." When he picked his head up to see the expression on his brother's face he wasn't surprise to see a blank face. "It's just he's been at me for every little thing lately. I'm about to go crazy. So maybe being apart for a few days will help him remember that I'm not the enemy here." Sodapop could understand where his little brother was coming from, for Pony and Darry had been going at it a lot lately. As Sodapop sat there thinking about what Pony just had confessed he wondered if Pony didn't have a point. Because not only had Darry and Pony been going head to head lately, but Darry has been going at everyone. He has been riding Sara's but almost just as much as he was Pony's. Soda had recently gotten into with Darry over silly stuff, and he has had very little patience with them all, including the gang. But Soda knew he needed to come up with something quick so that Ponyboy wouldn't beat himself up for confessing his feelings.

"Don't feel that way Pon, because it isn't true. It's just Darry's been working really long hours, and in this heat and I think that it makes him a little bit more irritable than usually. He's tired and stressed and it's all coming out wrong. You're not the enemy." Pony didn't want to do this with Sodapop so he motioned to Johnny.

"C'mon Johnny, I need a smoke." Johnny started to get up from the couch but Sodapop jumped in front of his brother and grabbed him by the t-shirt to stop him from leaving this conversation. Pony's eyes pierced through Soda. Pony sometimes wondered how Soda could always defend Darry, it just irked him so.

"Don't run off Pon. Let's talk about this some more." Pony tried to brush Soda off, but Soda was stronger and kept him in his spot. "C'mon Man."

"Just let me go Soda. I can't help but feel the way I feel." And for a minute Soda could see Pony's green eyes starting to fill up with water and he didn't want to be the cause of it so he loosen up his grip on Pony and lovingly patted him on the chest.

"You know, you just might be right." The second Soda said this everyone in the room noticed Pony starting to relax. His shoulders loosen and his lips weren't as tight. Pony raised an eyebrow at Soda, which caused Soda to chuckle. "That's right little brother. I just said you're right, best mark that one down." Pony's tight lips slowly turned into a smirk. "I think that it will be good for Darry to get away from us for a while. Maybe he can get his head clear and return back to us with a little more ease." Soda gave Pony's shoulders a squeeze, but Pony pulled Sodapop in for a hug. The two brothers shared an embraced moment for just a split second before Soda joked, "Now don't go out there and smoke that whole pack you hear?" He turned to Johnny and pointed a finger and said, "Johnny you best not let him smoke that whole pack."

Johnny smiled knowing that Sodapop was only half joking. "Don't worry Soda, I'll cut him off after two."

"That's a good man." Soda slapped Johnny on the back as he moved pass to join Pony who was now sitting on the porch. Soda watched the two as they lit up before turning his attention back to his little sister. She was sitting quietly and hadn't spoken a word the whole time Pony was confessing. Her pouty look had vanished but now she just looked plain sad. Soda had just about enough of all this seriousness, so he placed his hands on his hips and tried to get his sister to laugh or even just smile. "Now I can't take any more of this gloominess young lady. Where's that cute and adorable smile? The one that shows two deep dimples?" Sara was trying with all her mite to keep from smiling, but just the way Soda had his hands on his hips and was making his voice sound high and pitchy made Sara's lips dance at the corners of her mouth. The closer Soda got to the couch the bigger the lips grew into a smile, even though she was trying to hide it. Soda had made it all the way over to the couch and he swooped in and started tickling at her neck and shoulders and Sara couldn't help but burst out in her sweet laughter. "Ha, I found it!" Soda continued with his tickle fest until Sara begged for him to stop. The two laid on the couch trying to catch their breathe when they heard Darry pull into the yard. The two exchanged a look of hope, and before either one of them could say anything Sara jumped up from the couch and was flying out the door and down the steps. Darry was dragging his tired butt towards the stairs when he noticed Sara coming full force at him.

"Darry, Darry, I'm ready to go shopping. I even cleaned my room and helped Soda with the laundry. I'm ready to go." Darry was in no mood to be taking Sara shopping. It was actually the last thing on his mind.

"No, Sara we're not going shopping today. You'll have to go with Soda on Monday. I've got things to do before leaving tomorrow morning." Darry brushed past Sara determined to get into the house before she started her whining act. Soda was standing at the screen and heard every word that Darry had just spoken to their sister. The look on Sara's face was devastating. She literally looked like she had just lost her favorite toy. She was stunned that Darry had turned her down. She hadn't even moved, or said anymore. She stood as still as a tree as Darry made his way up the stairs. "Hey Johnny."

"Hi Darry."

"Pony, I need you to stick around the house for a while. I'm gonna be leaving first thing in the morning now. Mr. Day wants Jerry and I to head up first with some of the major stuff. So we need to get to everything straight before tonight." Pony gave Sodapop a quizzical look but just nodded his head in agreement. Johnny knew Darry well enough to know that it was his cue to be moving on for a while so he started to get up.

"Where ya going?" Pony asked as Sodapop let Darry into the house.

"I figured I would walk to the DX and see if Two-Bit knows where Dal is?"

"You shouldn't be walking by your lonesome. Just hang out here, and when Darry's done giving his orders, then we can go and try to catch up with ole Dal." Johnny kicked at a dead patch of grass and shook his head no.

"I don't want to be listening in. I'll be alright. You go on inside. I'll swing by around six." Johnny blew out a smoke ring and watched it rise in the air. He pondered his thoughts for a second before asking, "Is Darry still gonna let you and Soda out tonight? I mean he won't keep you from going to the last bon fire party of the summer will he?" Pony stuffed his butt out into the old coffee can that he kept on the porch and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? Hopefully not, seeing we're going as a group. He knows that Soda wants to go, so he'll probably let us. Just come by later."

"See ya later then." Johnny turned on Pony and started heading for the driveway when he came upon Sara who was still standing in a daze. He approached the little girl slowly and chose his words carefully so that he didn't startle or upset the girl any more than she already was. "Hey, Sara, sorry to hear about shopping. I know that you really wanted to go. But remember what Pony said, Soda will make it funner." Sara took her eyes off of their front door and turned them onto Johnny, oh how sometimes she wished Johnny lived with them. She would have a sure- fire ally with him in the house full time. She tried to keep the tears back when she spoke.

"Thanks, Johnny. You're probably right." Johnny gave her a tender pat on the shoulder as he moved passed her. Sara didn't even flitch as he did so. She was still too shocked that Darry basically just brushed her aside for reasons that didn't even matter. Pony was standing by the screen door waiting for her but when she didn't come on her own he hollered over to her.

"Sara, let's get a move on. I'm not gonna stand here all night and hold this door open for you." Pony didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he wasn't in any mood to be dealing with his stubborn sister.

Sara didn't know what came over her, the anger possibly, the frustration, the disappointment, but she ended up directing it at the wrong person. "No one asked you too, Ponyboy!" Between the irritability between everyone, Pony just huffed.

"Fine then. Stay out here by your lonesome. See if I care, especially when Darry's going up one side of you and down the other for not coming in." Sara knew that Pony was right and she couldn't help herself. For right there on their front lawn for the whole world to see, six year old Sara Curtis started pitching a fit. First she started jumping up and down, flaring her arms, and then she started shouting and kicking the ground. This definitely grabbed the attention of her two older brothers that were inside. Darry rushed from the kitchen past Sodapop to the screen.

"What the hell?" He hollered as he opened the screen door looking from Ponyboy and then back at Sara. By this time Sodapop has slipped passed Darry and the three Curtis boys were now standing in awe of their little sister who was throwing a fit right there in their front yard. "Sara!" Darry hollered again. "What's going on? Stop that right this instance." Darry's hollering was only escalating the situation even more and Sodapop knew that. He gently tapped his brother's arm and nodded for him to go back into the house. Sodapop could read the situation and knew that Sara's reaction was because of Darry's refusal to take her shopping. Darry spoke again. "Sara Marie, stop this right now and get in this house."

"Darry, I've got this." Darry let out a moan.

"Of course you do, you always do."

Soda couldn't believe Darry just said that. It was uncalled for and Soda was going to make sure he knew it. He pushed Darry with a little more force than he intended back towards the house. "Hey Man, I think you need to go take a shower." He paused before adding the jab, "Maybe it will cool you down some, huh?" Darry was a pretty leveled headed person, and he knew that what Sodapop was suggesting was probably the truth.

"Yeah, alright. But she best be calmed down too, by the time I get out." Darry took one more look at his sister before shaking his head and heading back into the house. Pony was just looking on in amazement. He hadn't seen his sister act this way in quite some time now. He almost was thinking that she had out grown this behavior, but was proven quite wrong. Sodapop swished passed him and made quick work of getting to Sara. Pony actually admired Soda watching him take charge of Sara. He didn't do anything special he just scooped her up in his arms and started talking softly to her. He was soothing her hair out of her face and reassuring her that they would go shopping just not right now. It was amazing actually for in that short fifty second span that it took Soda to pick her up she was already settling down. Yes, she was still crying her little heart out, but the kicking, flaring and screaming had stopped instantly. Pony watched on as Soda carried her up the stairs and into the house. Pony had held the screen door open for him and followed the two back into the house. Soda wasted no time in ushering her through the living room and kitchen and down to her room. Pony followed right behind, for he was so enthralled with how Soda was managing their sister, that he couldn't resist but to still watch on. Soda moved into her immaculate room. She was right; she had cleaned her room so Darry would take her shopping. Pony now was feeling a little bad for Sara. It had to take a lot of effort on her part to make it look this good. Soda sat down on her bed and just held Sara while she cried. Pony couldn't really make out what Soda was saying to her. Every now and again he would hear something like, Soda shushing her, or once he heard him say, "I know you're upset about not going shopping, but I promise to take you on Monday." Pony leaned against the door frame and even caught Soda telling Sara to "Just let it all out." Pony found that a little odd, but it actually helped. Because after that Sara seemed to have calmed herself down. She had worked herself up into such a tizzy that her auburn hair had come loose from her ponytail and was matted to her tear stained face. Her nose was running like a faucet and Pony knew she needed something to clean it up. He moved from the door down the hall where he grabbed a face cloth from the fresh load of laundry that Soda had been working on. He moved out to the kitchen and ran the cloth under some warm water. By the time he got back Soda was gently pushing Sara back from his chest. He tried to get the hair off her face. Pony moved in and with concern eyes looked from Soda to Sara while holding the clean cloth towards them.

"Thanks Pony. Is Darry out of the shower yet?"

"Nah, I still heard the water running on my way by." Pony stepped back but still was watching on like a hawk. Soda took the cloth and started wiping away the tear stain lines that ran down Sara's red cheeks. He then moved it up under her bangs were she was actually perspiring from the fit. Once that was done Soda carefully moved the cloth down to gather up all the boogers that had escaped through the crying. Sara sat very still and let Soda clean her up without saying anything. Once Sodapop was satisfied with her appearance he tried talking to her. "Now that you've gotten that out of your system are you better?" Sara half shook her head and half shrugged her shoulders, which made Sodapop smirk. "Good enough then. Do you want to talk about it?" Sara vigorously shook her head from side to side. "Alright, but I just want to warn you that Darry's probably not going to let it go. I just want to prepare you." Sodapop slid Sara off his lap and set her down on the bed. It was then that Sara noticed that Pony was still standing by the door. She knew what she needed to do. It wasn't Pony's fault, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She glued her blue sapphire eyes on those of her brother and with as much courage as possible she spoke.

"I'm sorry I sassed you Pony, it's just that I was so angry with Darry. I didn't mean it. Will you forgive me?" Pony was actually taken back that Sara was apologizing without someone making her, so how could he not forgive her.

"It's fine. We all do things when we get mad that we don't mean too." Sara stood up from her bed and rushed over and threw her arms around Pony. He noticed Sodapop smiling at him so he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Now isn't this a sight! Where's the camera? Because you two have been at each other all summer long. I would of never believed this is how it would end." Soda kidded with the two younger Curtis. Pony released Sara way too early for her liking, but Soda was right. The two hadn't shared a hug between them since probably the day Mrs. Roberts came to visit back in the beginning of June. That was a rough day, but it was behind them now. Pony started to exit the room when Soda followed behind him. Sara stayed put. She figured this would be a good place for her until Darry summons her to where ever they were meeting. On the way down the hall all Soda could think of was this can't be the way it's going to be for the whole week, if so he'd never survive it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Help Te…" Beth's words were cut short after the current took her under again. She was frantically trying to gain some balance above the water but just couldn't grasp ahold of anything to help keep her up. She continued to splash her arms to help keep her head above but it wasn't helping and it was only taking more energy to do so. But the instance she stopped the current would take her again. Tex had finally caught up to her and watched in horror as his sister's head kept bobbing up and down. "Help me Tex!" He heard her scream again.

"Stay calm Beth. I'm coming! Keep fighting!" The river dipped down a slope and took Beth under again before she had time to respond. Tex kicked Negrito into full gear. He had to get to the straight away about a quarter of a mile up. There it was shallow enough so he could jump into the river and grab his sister. Tex knew though he needed to make it there before Beth did though. The pain he was feeling in his heart to leave her behind was about killing him, for he could tell that Beth was struggling. But he kept telling himself that she was a strong kid, and stubborn and Tex just knew that this plan would work. "C'mon Negrito." Tex never believed in harming his horse in anyway, but he gave the horse a swift smack of the reins to get him moving even further. As he was racing down the river bend he could still hear his little sister screaming for help. It brought shivers to him as he race ahead of her. He needed to remind himself that it was a good sign to still hear her voice though. He knew that she hadn't gone completely under yet. He and Negrito made it to where the river became a little shallower which allowed a smoother current, and without a rocky bed beneath. He slowed Negrito down and jumped off the sweaty horse before he even had Negrito at a complete stop. He quickly removed his socks and boots and was in the river before Beth had made it down that far. He could see her flaring her arms and every now and then would hear her scream for help. It was killing Tex to hear the fear in her voice; he knew he needed to try to calm her. "Bethy, I'm coming for you. Can you see me?" Tex was waving his hands high in the air in hopes that his sister's vision wasn't hazed over from the river water.

"Tex!" She tried screaming while chocking on the water that she had just taken in from her last dunk under. Texas started moving up the river though it took a lot of work for he was moving against the current. He scooched down to get ready to scoop the girl up for she was coming towards him at a pretty good speed. "Bethy, try standing up! You should be able to stand up, it's getting shallower." Beth was only hearing every other word for the river was swooshing in her ears. But she did hear stand up. Beth tried getting her feet underneath her so that she could try to stand, but she was weak from the struggle of keeping herself from going completely under. "Stand up Beth!" Tex hollered again. Beth tried again and her foot caught the red sandy bottom of the river which slowed her down a tad. Tex could tell from where he was standing that it had worked some. "That's a girl! Try it again!" Beth only moved a few feet before she dug both feet into the river bed again. This time it had worked, for the river was becoming much shallower than it was just about a quarter of a mile back. Beth found herself just floating which was a great sign. But boy was she exhausted. Every muscle was achy and she was pretty sure that her body made some contact with the rocks in the river. Now that she was just floating she managed to take her hand and swipe at the water running into her face. It was then that she could get a clear view of her brother. Relief washed over her. She tried to push herself up but she soon realized that she was just too weak, her little legs felt like jelly. She started to stand again but soon stumbled and landed back into the water. She sat there for a second before she heard sloshing and splashing of water coming her way. It was then that Tex's tall, slender frame blocked the rays of the bright Oklahoma sun that was shimmering off of the river. "Tex." She said in a raspy voice from all the coughing due to so much water intake. Tex swooped down and grabbed the little girl under her arm pits and lifted her up out of the river. "Tex." She managed to say again in between coughing. Tex started moving towards the river bend while pounded her back a few times in hopes that would help her get up the water but he wasn't expecting what happened next. Beth bent to the side and hurled up the excessive water along with her P and J sandwich. Texas was relieved that at least she was getting out the water, but felt bad that more than just the water was coming up. Like always when Beth is sick the tears started to flow. Texas wasn't sure what to do next, so he gently started rubbing her back. He remembered their Ma doing that when she was alive. But the response only sent Beth into more hysterics. The fear, the relief, the throwing up, and the comfort that Texas was offering were way more than she could handle at the moment. She allowed her tears to flow, not trying one bit to hide them from her big brother.

"Shhh. It's ok Bethy. You're ok. I've gotcha now." Even though the temperature was in the low 90's, Tex could feel the child's body start to quiver. He knew that it was probably more nerves than that she was cold. "Bethy, you need to calm down. It's ok. It's over." Tex wanted to put her down but right when he was about to set her on the banking she started coughing again and soon more water and food landed beside them, which then caused more crying. Tex held her and tried to sooth her to the best of his ability. This really wasn't his forte, for both he and Mason didn't have that mothering instinct in them, but they always tried to help console their sister when she cried, which wasn't very often. Texas tried pushing her summer wheat hair back, and when he did she sure looked pathetic. She was drenched from head to toe, her normal suntanned face looked greyish and her eyes had a glazed over look to them. It was then he decided against putting her down. Instead he carried her back over to where Negrito was grazing. Once they got to him Tex tried to speak to Beth again. "We'll ride doubles back to Rowdie, ok?" Beth didn't answer but just gave a slight nod. "I need your help though Bethy. I can't do this by myself." Beth just gave another short nod. Tex lifted her up to about the saddle and spoke, "Beth I need you to grab a hold and pull yourself up the rest of the way. Can you do that for me?" Beth wasn't sure if she had it in her or not, but she knew that she needed to help Texas out with this. For he was strong, but not strong enough to get her settled up there by himself. She gave him another nod. "Ok then, on three. Ready?" Beth nodded. "One, two, three, up." Tex gave her a boost and with all her might she grabbed the horn of the saddle and managed to pull herself completely up. "Now grab the reins Beth. Hold them tight while I get up behind you." Texas watched as Beth slowly grabbed for Negrito's reins. "That's a girl." Once Beth looked settled he fetched his socks and boots and slipped them on. They were a little sloshy but he knew he needed them on to ride. After he had his boots on he placed his left foot in the stirrup and pulled himself up behind the little girl. Once he was up he knew this was going to be a tight fit. He tried to settle himself in the saddle but just didn't have enough room. He hated asking but it needed to be done. "Beth, can you scooch up just a little." She shook her head and shuffled forward. He felt a little space grow between him and his sister and he slid his butt fully into the saddle. He wrapped his hands around Beth and gingerly took the reins out of her trembling hands and wrapped them around his. He motioned for Negrito to get moving. The horse had only taken a few steps before Texas felt cold, shaky hands onto that of his. He peeked over his sister's shoulder and noticed that she was trying to hold his hand. Every now and then when Beth was scared she would try to hold her brother's hands, but usually only when she was scared. Tex figured that she must still be pretty shaken up about the ordeal of the river. Hell, if he admitted it to himself he still was too. He leaned down into his sister's wet hair and spoke gently. "I've gotcha. It's ok." And for the first time since helping her out of the water, Tex finally heard her voice.

"I know." She said. Tex was relieved to finally hear her voice again. He kept Negrito at a slow pace as they worked their way back up the river bend. Once they got in view of Rowdie, Texas knew he needed to make a decision. He needed to either continue to ride doubles back, or place Beth on Rowdie. It was a tough decision. Because Tex knew it was going to be a very uncomfortable ride back if they rode doubles, but then again he wasn't sure if Beth was ready to get on Rowdie by herself, and how the heck would he get her through Bailey's Peak? Nope, he knew what he needed to do so he slowed Negrito down. "Beth, I'm gonna get our stuff, stay put." He wasn't surprised to see that there was no resistance from Beth. She sat frozen like a statue up on Negrito. Texas slid down off his horse and started gathering up his satchel and Beth's socks and boots. He stuffed the socks into his satchel, but he knew that to be safe, Beth really needed her boots back on to ride. He swiftly moved over and untethered Rowdie from a nearby tree. Beth eyes never left Tex. She watched every move he made, noticing that Tex had just tossed his satchel onto Rowdie, but not before slipping an apple out. He slowly moved over to Negrito and held the apple out for his horse. This was a reward for the outstanding job that he had just done, and for a reinforcement of getting them back to the house. He looked up in his little sister's eyes. He could see the fear that was still there. There was no way he could make her ride home on Rowdie, he just couldn't do it. Texas shuffled over and approached Beth and Negrito. He carefully reached for her left leg and guided the boot onto her foot. Beth's eyes slowly moved down to see what was going on. He tried to give her a half smile. "You need to have these on to ride. I know it might be a little soggy, but it's safer this way." Again his sister just responded with a nod. If this was any other given day, or time, Tex would demand that she put her own god damn boots on, but not today, and not now. He swiftly moved around the front of Negrito giving him a lovingly rub and placed Beth's right boot on. Once they were on he looked back up at his sister. "Ready?" She gave a quick shake of her head. Texas came back around and tethered Rowdie's reins to the back of Negrito and mounted up on the left side. Once he was up he reached around his sister and gave her a quick rub of the arm. She released the reins into his hands. He made a clicking nose with his tongue to get the horses moving. Tex guided them back through the plains of Harrison's property. Their pace was much slower now that they were riding doubles. He wouldn't be able to push Negrito and reading Beth's body language she wasn't in any condition to be pushed faster either.

There were so many thoughts running through Texas' head. First was what was Beth thinking? He warned her to come back to shore. This's what Mason was always riding her ass about, not listening the first time she was asked to do something. Now he kind of understood his big brother. But it didn't change how he was feeling. He had every emotion running through his body right now. He was relieved but pissed at the same time. He was angry, disappointed, frustrated but also concerned for his sister. She hadn't said but two words. What he really wanted to do was yell and scream and tell her what an idiotic thing that was, but that was the difference between him and Mace. Texas could read his sister and knew that she didn't need that right now. What she needed was time to let it all sink in, time to process the severity of the event. Tex was pretty sure that with this prolong ride back she would have plenty of time to realize it herself, without needing Tex to remind her of what a bad idea it was not to listen to him. Instead he would just give her time, unlike Mason who lays right into you the minute he hears or sees anything idiotic. No, Tex would just try to keep checking in with her to see if she was doing alright. He would know when the time was ready for the lecture, but now wasn't the time. They rode a bit further and soon Bailey's Peak came into view. Beth had started to relax until she saw Bailey's Peak. Even though she wasn't riding alone, she felt panic setting in, and Tex felt it too. "You doing ok?" He asked. Beth shifted her weight in the saddle and gave a nod. But Texas wasn't buying it. "Could of fooled me." He half chuckled. "It's not only bad enough we're riding doubles, but that we're also both drenched to the bone doesn't help none either." Tex was trying to lighten up the mood but when he felt his sister's body tremble he could tell that the water works were probably starting again, though he couldn't see them this time. And then out of nowhere Tex heard his sister's voice.

"I'm sorry Tex. Really I am." Tex almost fell off his horse. First, his sister was admitting she was wrong, which is totally unheard of, and then secondly, she just spoke more than two words in the last forty minutes.

"I know you are kiddo." He wasn't sure what to say, but he knew that she was sorry. He wanted to try to make her feel better but he didn't know how without adding humor to it. "Hey, we all make mistakes. Look at me, Mason says I'm making them all the time." Tex heard a very soft humph come from Beth which made him smile.

"I was so scared Tex." Tex slowed Negrito up and leaned over Beth's shoulder.

"I know. But I gotcha. You can't out swim me and Negrito. We'll always be faster." Tex was relieved to see a small smirk pull on his sister's lips. "See." He said chuckling. He motioned for Negrito to continue moving. As they rode along Tex was still trying to keep the mood light. "Did you just actually admit that you were wrong?"

Tex heard a chuckle but then heard Beth say, "Texas James McCormick, I never said that I was wrong. I said I was sorry."

Beth's body rumbled from that of Texas' deep laughter. "Oh, I see how it is." Beth watched on as Bailey's Peak came into view and the mood between the two soon changed. She became quiet as the tree line started coming closer. They rode in silence and she knew that she would have to speak up now, or forever hold her peace. She waited a few more minutes when finally she blurted.

"Please Tex, not in there. Can't we cut across Old Man Perkin's property? It'll be faster."

"Mace said we're to stay off of it." Tex said continuing on the same path that they took to get to Red River.

"Please Tex? You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I just want to get home. My body is so sore and achy. Please Tex?" Texas wasn't one to fall for peer pressure; usually it was the other way around. It was usually him putting on the peer pressure to others. But his sister was right about one thing, if they cut through the right corner of Perkin's field than they would get home quicker. Texas rubbed his forehead and thought about it. Meanwhile the devil and the angel were whispering in his ears and it didn't take long before he knew what needed to do.

"No, Mason will kill us. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here with you." Tex continued to move Negrito towards Bailey's Peak, while he felt Beth's body start to tremble up against his. He tried to push forward. It was when they had only trotted for a minute or so Tex heard Beth's breathing had seemed to become a little labored, almost like she might be having a panic attack of some sorts. Because of this Tex made a sharp and fast turn on the reins. Beth looked up with surprise. "What the hell, right? What's the odds that Mason will find out, right?" For the first time since Beth got swooped down the river he saw her cute little sly smile appeared. Which couldn't make Tex resist his next comment, "If we do get caught, I'm blaming it on you, you know."

"When don't you?" Texas was relieved to see his sister in better spirits. He gave Negrito a swift kick with his heals to pick up the pace. He needed to push the horse through this section just in case Old Man Perkins was hiding somewhere with his binoculars. The two raced across the field and were just about to enter the power lines when out of now where the horses were spooked by the sound of a gunshot.

"What the hell?" Tex hollered, just at the same time Negrito started bucking. "Whoa, Whoa there boy." Texas was doing everything he could to try and settle Negrito down but his job was being interfered by two things, one by Rowdie trying to buck away and two, from having Beth in front of him. "Whoa, boy." After several pulls on the reins Tex finally got the horse settled. Beth was looking over her shoulder making sure Rowdie was alright and wondering where the gun shot came from. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Old Man Perkins on the other side of the field in his old black dodge pick-up.

"It's Old Man Perkins Tex. He's shooting at us!" Beth was completely rattled now, first the river and now someone trying to shoot at them. Tex turned and also noticed Old Man Perkins in his truck. But he had withdrawn the shotgun. Tex knew that this adventure wasn't turning out very good and there was surely hell to be paid when Mason got home. They needed to hurry to make it home before Old Man Perkins was waiting on their rickety front porch for Mason.

"C'mon Boys. We need to pick up the pace. I'll reward you for it later, I promise." He kicked his heals and shouted, "Hang on tight Bethy!" Texas pushed the horses into a fast trot so that they could pick up some time. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Old Man Perkins was driving off as well. "Great, just great. Can this day possibly get any worse?" As Tex and Beth saw their house appear over the horizon they tried to both spot to see if Perkins or Mason were there yet. Once Tex had steered Negrito around he could clearly see the driveway from where they were. Beth turned and looked at Tex with concern; she didn't say anything but Texas said it for both of them. "What's Mason gonna say?"


End file.
